The Kid
by amy.ward.906
Summary: AU takes place at the end spins off from there. Albrecht was only grazed by the bullet and Top Dollar didn't die. Shows another side to the vicious killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Crow. **

**A/N: Top Dollar was portrayed as a total ass, but what if there was another side shown of who he was?**

**A/N: Brandon Lee RIP**

"He's in critical condition," the EMT said.

"Okay let's get him loaded up and over to the hospital," replied his partner. As they loaded him into the ambulance and a cop hit the back to give them the signal to drive off, a girl showed up.

"Officer, where's that ambulance going?"

"St Vincent's Kid," the officer said. "Why?" But before the cop could blink, the girl had taken off running. She got to the hospital a few minutes later soaking wet (it had started raining again). Stopping at the hospital entrance trying to catch her breath, she went inside.

Just then she saw a couple of hospital employees taking the man into the elevator up to the 5th floor. She waited a few minutes before following. As she got up there and found the man's room, she noticed a cop standing outside. She debated what to do, but as she stood there thinking about her options, the cop got in the elevator and headed down to the basement. '_Probably for donuts and coffee' _the girl thought. She couldn't believe her luck.

She high tailed it into the room and sat in a chair next to the bed. Looking at him, she almost cried. He looked so helpless. She knew he could make it through anything, but this? She was worried. She reached out and held his hand, giving it a heartfelt squeeze, being careful of the IV. Leaning over, she rested her head on her other arm and looked at him

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

Albrecht was just cleared by the doctor on duty. He was lucky the wound looked worse than it was, turned out the bullet only grazed him. Having to keep his arm in a sling for the next week was gonna suck big time though. Another suck factor was that was on desk duty for a month, no thanks to that dickhead of a superior. He should count his blessings he wasn't fired. Hey, he caught Top Dollar, and he could put him away with all the evidence they had. He had almost got Sara killed, the bastard.

Hmmm, Sara, she was a good kid. It seemed she was patching things up with her mom, and her mom was going to get the help she needed. He was going to get Top Dollar put away; he owed it to Eric, Shelly, and Sara.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Are you all set to go?" his partner asked him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check on Top Dollar first."

"But Albrecht, he unconscious in the ICU," his partner said.

"Yeah, but …" he trailed off.

"One of those things?" his partner questioned.

"I owe it to Sara."

"That kid?"

"Yeah."

"How's she doing?"

"Better."

"How about I go get a few things taken care of at the station? I'll come back … in about an hour?"

"Yeah." His partner took off and he headed up to ICU. When he got up there, he didn't see the cop. Damn! The idiot probably wen to the cafeteria for some donuts and coffee. He was definitely going to get an earful. Oh well, he went into the room to make sure the prisoner was secure. That was when he saw a girl sitting in a chair, with her head on her arm, holding Top Dollar's hand. Who was this girl?

"Hey!"


	3. Chapter 3

She was just looking at him, trying not to cry when she heard a voice.

"Hey!"

She looked up. Damn, it was a cop. She didn't have anything against cops. They were okay in her opinion, but this one was looking at her like she'd done something wrong.

"What?"

"What are you doing up here kid?"

"What's it to you?"

"This area is off limits."

"Didn't see a sign."

Hell this girl had a mouth on her. From the look of the girl, she didn't seem to care for authority. So, he decided to stop yelling at her, and try to treat her like an equal.

"How about you tell me why you're here if I tell you why I'm here?"

The girl looked at him, trying to see if he was lying. Seeing nothing but truthfulness etched into his face, she stated, "Fine."

"Albrecht."

The girl just looked at him. "That's my name, Albrecht."

"Cari."

"Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand. She shook it quickly and let go.

"Well I'm here to check on the prisoner."

"I'm here to see my brother."

"You're in the wrong room.

"Huh?"

"Top Dollar here-

"Michael," she said interrupting him.

"What?"

"Don't call him that, his name is Michael. Michael Sloan. Top Dollar is that stupid name some street thugs gave him."

"Really? And how do you know that?"

"'Cause I'm his sister."

Albrecht gave a look of surprise.

"Cari Sloan at your service."


	4. Chapter 4

Albrecht just looked at her in shock. "I didn't know Top – Michael had another sister."

Cari just looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean another?"

"Well that girl – what's her name – Myca?"

Cari just snorted. "She's not his sister, just some sick girlfriend that said she was his half-sister. I think she got off on that incest type stuff. It made her feel kinky or something. I thought it was gross." She said, with a look of disgust on her face.

Albrecht had to agree. "It sounds gross."

"Yeah tell me about it."

Albrecht pulled up and chair and sat beside her. "So he's your brother?" he asked, still having a hard time believing it.

"Yeah, he's been taking care of me since Mom died."

"What about your dad?"

"Took off when I was a baby."

Albrecht gave her a look of sympathy. Cari caught it and could tell he was gonna say something. She just shrugged before he could open his mouth. "Don't care anyway. Mom said he was a jerk to begin with." An awkward silence filled the room for a moment.

"So…is Michael in trouble?"

Albrecht wanted to lie to the girl, but looking at her, he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Yeah he is."

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"Big time, kid."

Cari looked at her brother, her lower lip trembling, taking deep breaths, trying not to cry.

"Look kid, I gotta take off," Albrecht said standing up.

"Yeah I should probably …" Cari said, letting her words hang in the air, not wanting to leave. Albrecht's heart went out to the girl, just like it had went out to Sara.

"How about you spend the night here?"

"Really? Is that okay?" Cari asked, not believing her ears.

"Sure, I'll let the cop outside know it's cool."

"Thanks."

"I'll come back in the morning to check on you."

Cari nodded and Albrecht left.

"You really stepped in it this time brother." Cari said, looking at Michael before once again resting her head on her arm and looking at him, then drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thoughts are in italics.**

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry if it is taking me a while to post chapters. The ideas are coming kind of slow, plus I have another story I am working on right now. Please be patient.**

About 8 am the next morning, Albrecht stopped back at the hospital and headed back up to the ICU to check on Cari and Top Dollar.

No, Michael…hell, he was still Top Dollar to him. As he got off the elevator, he noticed Cari curled up asleep in a chair with a hospital issued blanket tucked in around her. He wondered what happened, and why she wasn't in the room with her brother. As he approached the guard outside the door, the guard noticing the look on Albrecht's face, stood up and started explaining.

"She was removed from the room last night."

"Why? I gave her clearance to be in there!"

"Not my fault Detective, Top Dollar almost died last night. The doctor and nurses had her removed."

"Then why-

"By the time they got him stable again, poor thing had already fallen back asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her."

Albrecht just looked at the girl. He walked over to her knowing he had to wake her up.

Shaking her gently he said, "Cari, rise and shine."

"Mmph…," her eyes slowly opening, "Albrecht?"

"Yeah, morning kid."

_Is it morning already?_

"What time is it?" Cari asked, slowly stretching, trying to shake the sleep from her brain.

"A little after 8."

"Is Michael alright?"

_This girl doesn't waste any time._

"They got him stabilized."

"Can I …

"Sure go ahead," Albrecht said, knowing she wanted to go see her brother.

Cari went back in the room and resumed her normal vigil spot at his side. Albrecht stood in the doorway, lost in thought. With all this monster had done, all the pain he had caused, how could he have a sister that loved him so much?

Did she know what he had done over the years? What horrendous crimes he had committed? Was she aware of his criminal activity? Was she involved in any of it?

And most important…what was going to happen to her now?


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: With all this monster had done, all the pain he had caused, how could he have a sister that loved him so much? And most important…what was going to happen to her now?_

Cari sat with her brother for almost a half-hour before Albrecht took her down to the cafeteria for some breakfast. As they sat there, Cari just picked at her food

"Do you think he's going to wake up soon," Cari asked Albrecht.

"Wish I knew, but I ain't no doctor kid."

After they had finished eating, they went back upstairs. As they entered Top Dollar's room, the saw a doctor looking at his chart. The doctor looked up and saw the girl with Albrecht and approached them.

"Detective Albrecht, my name is Dr. Ross," he said extending his hand. Albrecht shook it.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Cari asked.

"Sorry young lady, I cannot disclose that information-

"It's okay Doc, she's his sister." Albrecht said, cutting in.

"His vitals are improving," Dr. Ross said to Cari before looking at Albrecht. "Can I talk to you out in the hall Detective?"

Albrecht nodded as he and the doctor exited the room, while Cari went back to sit near her brother.

_Outside the room –_

"How is her Doc, really?"

"His vitals are improving like I said, but it's going to be a couple of weeks before he is full recovered. Maybe even a month."

"It's that bad, huh?"

"With the rain that night and his injuries, he's developed pneumonia."

Albrecht stood there listening to what Dr. Ross said. So Top Dollar wasn't going anywhere for a while. What was he gonna do with Cari?

"The young lady in there, you said was his sister?"

"Yeah that's Cari."

"Is there anyone I can call to come get her?"

Albrecht shook his head. "According to her, she doesn't have any family other than her brother."

"I'll make a call to Children's Services then."

Albrecht nodded. He didn't want Cari in some foster home, but in the eyes of the law there wasn't any other choice. Dr. Ross left to make the call and Albrecht went to explain things to Cari. He didn't think it was going to go well.


	7. Chapter 7

_1 ½ months later…_

45 days. That's how long she had been here. Stuck in some foster home with 4 other kids. The kids weren't too bad though, as they pretty much kept to themselves. But the foster parents sucked in her opinion. They kept telling her what to do (as most parents do), and they acted like real parents, giving her hugs and whatnot. It was weird.

Okay hugs were cool and stuff, but they felt wrong not coming from her brother. She felt like she was betraying him in some way. Plus these people wanted her to call them Mom and Dad! Were they nuts? They were her temporary caregivers, nothing more.

And to top it all off, she wasn't even allowed to see Michael. Some load of crap about an on-going investigation. Also being around him was damaging to her well-being. At least that's what her social worker said. Sitting in her room, she thought back to the last time she saw Albrecht.

_Flashback …_

_Albrecht had just re-entered the room after talking to Dr. Ross._

"_So he's gonna be okay right?"_

"_Yes he is. He's just got pneumonia."_

"_What else did the doctor say?" Cari could tell that her brother's health status was not all they had talked about._

"_He's gonna call Children's Services." _

_Cari figured as much. Since her brother was her only living relative, she basically had nowhere else to go, what with him in the hospital and all._

"_So I'm going to be put in a group home or something, huh?"_

_Albrecht nodded._

"_Do you think they will still let me see him?"_

"_Don't see any reason why not."_

_About half an hour later a social worker showed up and placed Cari Sloan in foster care._

_End Flashback…_

If she knew that being placed in the system would suck this much, she would have took off or something. She just wanted to see her brother. But that obviously wasn't going to happen


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Crow**

**A/N: RIP Brandon Lee**

**A/N: Okay readers, this story is about half-way done. I would just like to say thanks so much for hanging on with me while I write it. Also a big thank you for the long wait between chapters. But honestly would it kill you to leave a review? LOL…no seriously, just one PLEASE!**

**A/N: Read it, Love it, Review it!**

_Detroit County Jail…_

Two weeks. He had been in here two weeks. 14 days. Each day slowly ticking away since he had been released from the hospital. His trial was set for 1 month from now. It wasn't going to be much of a trial, since he was pleading guilty. It was more of a chance for the prosecution to tell the jury his crimes and spin the bloodshed and mayhem into words. If he was lucky he'd get the death penalty. More than likely he wouldn't though.

"Top Dollar you got a visitor," a guard yelled interrupting his thoughts.

He was led to the bullet proof glass and sat down.

"Top Dollar, behind bars at last."

"What in the hell do you want Albrecht? Come to gloat?"

"No actually that was just a bonus. I was just wondering how she was doing."

"She? Who are you talking about?"

"Cari hasn't been to see you yet?"

"How do you know about her?"

"I saw her at the hospital when you were brought in."

"Is she okay?"

"Haven't seen her in over a month. I thought she would have visited you the minute you got here."

"Nope, she hasn't been here. If you don't believe me check the logs."

"I actually do believe you. Now my question is why would you do all this and risk getting caught, when you got someone who looks up to you so much?"

"'Cause I care about her."

"Yeah it shows."

"I had my reasons okay?"

"What would those reasons be?"

"You'll find out at the trial."

Albrecht had heard enough, but just as he was about to leave-

"Detective?" Top Dollar asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you make sure she's okay?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Albrecht could tell he actually meant it.

"And tell her Michael said hi."

Albrecht nodded and left and Top Dollar was put back in his cell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cari's POV**

School had just let out and I decided to take action. I was going to go over to the precinct to talk to Albrecht and maybe, just maybe, with his help I would be able to see my brother. Upon entering the station I went to the secretary to find out where he was.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Detective Albrecht."

"Just a minute," the lady said before she went over to his desk. After a quick moment of speech he looked up and saw me. Coming over he ushered me into the break room. Shutting the door he turned towards me before saying…

"Why ain't you in school?"

'_For a good cop this guy can be completely clueless sometimes'_

"School ended 30 minutes ago."

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah look I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" he asked hesitantly.

"I need you to get me in to see my brother."

He looked at me in shock. _'I guess he thought I needed some kind of illegal favor'_

"You haven't been to see him have you?"

"If I had I wouldn't be asking you for help would I?"

"Just wondering why you haven't."

I mentally face palmed myself. Letting out a frustrated sigh I said, "Social Services said that seeing him was damaging to my well-being and your cop buddies also said that since this is an on-going investigation I am not allowed around him."

**Albrecht POV**

Albrecht was pissed. He had told Cari that she could see her brother, but that wasn't happening. He decided to give her a lift.

"Come on kid, I'll get you in."

They left the precinct and headed to the prison together.


	10. Chapter 10

As they arrive at the prison almost an hour later, they are met with immediate resistance. The guard at the gate refuses to let them in.

"What do you mean we can't go in Jeff?" **(A/N: in case you haven't guessed that's the guard's name.)**

"Sorry Detective," Jeff said.

"I was here a couple of days ago."

Jeff sighed, "Here's the thing Detective. You're clear for entry. The kid isn't."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah and that's the problem. I'm sorry," Jeff said. And he was. Word around the prison was that Top Dollar had a sister that he cared for and loved. If a ruthless killer was capable of love, that is. Denying his sister that right to see him before he was locked up permanently or killed was wrong. So Jeff decided to do something that was most likely gonna cost him his job.

"If anyone asks, the gate malfunctioned." He said before opening the gate.

Parking inside the compound and entering the prison, Albrecht signed them both in and requisitioned a visiting room, which he was able to gain access to after giving a fellow guard season passes to the Detroit Titans. As the guard left to go get Top Dollar, Cari spoke for the first time since getting into Albrecht's car.

"Is he going to be executed?"

Albrecht didn't know and he said as much, "Don't know Cari, it depends on the judge."

Cari just nodded. Albrecht wanted to tell her everything was going to be fine but he wasn't sure if it was. Telling this girl in less than two weeks she could lose the only family she had left…he couldn't say the words. He was so torn up inside.

Then the guard opened the door. In walked Top Dollar. He looked at Cari for only a moment before she ran into his arms and clenched his body in a rib-breaking hug. Top Dollar stood there in shock before hugging her back gently, stroking her hair, just relishing in her presence her touch. As they let go of each other, Top Dollar spoke to Albrecht.

"Look Detective, you hate me. You probably want me dead, both for various reasons. I get that. So what I'm about to ask of you is definitely without a doubt going to be met with a 'NO'"

"Definitely."

"When my trial is over, you take care of Cari here. I don't want my sister stuck in the system."

"You want me to adopt her?" Albrecht asked in surprise.

"Yeah I do. I know you looked out for the girl Sarah."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, after the trial I'll make sure I can give her a good home."

"Thanks Detective."

Cari stood there watching them talk about her like she wasn't even there. She hated it, so she decided to speak up.

"I want to go to the trial."

Albrecht looked at her in shock. Damn, this kid was always surprising him. "Cari I-

"I may never get to see Michael after this. So I'm going."

"You're a minor. I'm not sure if the courts will allow you to be there or not."

"Let her go Detective," Michael said. "She has a right to know what a monster I am. She should know I am not perfect."

"Time's up Detective," a guard said before removing Top Dollar from the room. As he did Albrecht called to Top Dollar, who turned back in his direction.

"What?"

"About the trial, let me see what I can do."

"Just get Cari there."

Top Dollar was led back to his cell, as Albrecht and Cari left the prison

**A/N: I just now looked this up. Michigan doesn't have the death penalty. So Top Dollar won't be getting killed. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay I suck at legal stuff so anything that seems wrong court-related, don't be mad at me for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Crow. Also R.I.P. Brandon Lee**

_Trial Part 1_

"All rise," which everyone did. "The Honorable Deborah Thomas will be presiding. You may be seated."

_Kym Worthy – Detroit Prosecutor_

"Top Dollar has been tied to numerous illegal activities ranging from arson to murder. This monster has covered it all and yet the defense wants him set free for no apparent reason besides wanting him to have a normal life. It's your job to deny him that request."

**A/N: okay I am going out on a limb here and using real people. I have looked up the names and the judge and the prosecutor were around in 1994 which was when the movie The Crow was released. So hope these people appreciate my hard work on research instead of just creating fakes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: okay I am breaking down the trial into separate chapters. So sue me. Seriously go ahead you won't get much though.**

_Trial Part 2_

_Gregory Dean – Detroit DA_

"Michael 'Top Dollar' Sloan has done numerous things. Things no person should ever be allowed to do. He did commit the crimes the prosecutor said he did. He doesn't deny this. But he did them all for a good reason. Now I know you might be thinking there is no good reason to burn down numerous buildings or to murder innocent people. But what if you were face with the choice of having to do these things or have you sister, your only family that you have left, killed? He made a choice, a choice to protect his sister. He regrets hurting people, but he doesn't regret doing these crimes to protect his family."


	13. Chapter 13

"Your Honor my client would like to say something before the jury starts deliberating."

"He's already pleading guilty."

"Yes Your Honor, and he's not changing that decision, but he would like to make a statement."

"Very well."

Michael started speaking, "Like my attorney said I was protecting my sister. I know I deserve to be locked up for the rest of my life, but whatever happens to me, all I have to say is that I thank God that my sister is safe."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay here it is. The final chapter thanks everyone for hanging on with me while I completed this story and now on with the show! (I have always wanted to say that)**

_(Jury is done deliberating)_

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have Your Honor."

"Proceed."

"We find the defendant guilty."

Cari fought herself…she fought to keep herself from crying. She had lost her brother, the only family she had left.

"Michael 'Top Dollar' Sloan," the judge said, "I have thought a lot over the course of this trial on what your sentence would be upon being pronounced guilty. After hearing what you have done, I was seriously considering never letting you see the light of day again…

Top Dollar hung his head. He knew the judge was right.

"But-

Top Dollar dared to look at the judge.

"What you did, the lengths you took to protect your sister, to keep your family together…well I have to admit I have never seen something so noble. But you must be held accountable for your actions. So your sentence is as follows. All you bank accounts and assets will be divided into payments that will go to the families you have hurt. Your sister will remain a ward of the state and be placed in the custody of Detective Albrecht. As for you, you will be placed under house arrest for 1 year and will be released to Detective Albrecht. Court is adjourned."

Everyone left. Cari and Michael went to live with Albrecht.

THE END

**A/N: I know the ending sucks.**


End file.
